minecraft_hero_ffjrfandomcom-20200214-history
Cally City
Cally City, formerly known as Flatland City, is a city in the Flatlands. History Establishment Flatland City was established close to Flatland Town in the Flatlands in 1850. The first buildings built were houses and the City Hall. Needing a leader, the City ran a mayoral election in 1851, which was won by Larry Price. A prison was built in 1852. In 1864, cars were invented, and roads were adapted for them. Flatland City had a gas station built to fuel them. That same year, a school was built. In 1866, the Wazim Mansion was built. To be added Notable Locations * Cally City Hospital * Cally City Library * Cally City Prison * Cally City School * Cally City Train Station * Fire Station * Frank's Restaurant * Flatland City Pharmacy (replaced with the Cally City Hospital) * New City Hall * Novaz Farm * Old City Hall * Police Station * The Tower * Wazim Mansion Mayoral Elections Starting in 1851, Cally City has held a mayoral election every 4 years, a rule established by the first mayor. Mayors can serve no more than 2 terms. Below is a list of the elections and the known winners. * 1851 - Larry Price * 1855 - Bobby Peterson * 1859 - John Nelson * 1863 - Ronald Collins * 1867 - Ray Hunt * 1871 - Howard Coleman * 1875 - Ralph Martin * 1879 - Scott Walker * 1883 - Scott Walker * 1887 - Raymond Taylor * 1891 - Solomon White * 1895 - Samuel Morrison * 1899 - Winslow Patterson * 1903 - Simon Turner * 1907 - Christopher Wilkins * 1911 - Trent Chapman * 1915 - Derek Greenwood * 1919 - Malcolm Park * 1923 - Jane Carlson * 1927 - Kevin Cunningham * 1931 - Nicholas Anderson * 1935 - Nicholas Anderson * 1939 - Florence Andrews * 1943 - Florence Andrews (won by default due to the Enderman War) * 1947 - Karl Atkins * 1951 - Amy Hamilton * 1955 - Wally * 1959 - Wally * 1963 - Dawn Burgess * 1967 - Nick Griffith * 1971 - Jimmy Moss * 1975 - Leonardo Sanchez * 1979 - Patrick Graves * 1983 - Donna Oliver * 1987 - Kathryn Edwards * 1991 - Felix Parsons * 1995 - Zach Sharma * 1999 - Joseph Long * 2003 - Craig Carpenter * 2007 - Joanne Wallace * 2011 - Steve Bennett * 2015 - Steve Watkins Trivia * Flatland City being established in 1850 is a nod to Hill Valley being established in 1850 in Back to the Future. * So far, a total of 4 mayors have served 2 terms - Scott Walker, Nicholas Anderson, Florence Andrews and Wally. ** Florence's case is unique as she was automatically re-elected due to the ongoing Enderman War, whereas the others had to campaign. * Coincidentally, Steve Watkins was born the same year an election took place (1983). Category:Minecraftia 1 Category:Locations Category:Settlements